


Too Much to Handle

by NaomiTakashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cutesy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing, Tentabulges, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTakashi/pseuds/NaomiTakashi
Summary: This was written with help from an amazing friend who wished to remain anonymous.Peridot starts to go into heat while Lapis and Amethyst join her for a Camp Pining Hearts marathon. It doesn't take long for the gems to find out Peridot's predicament.





	

Peridot sat on the couch with Lapis and Amethyst, finishing up the latest season of Camp Pining Hearts.

"That was a good season." She commented, but she was feeling very strange today. "What do you guys think of it?" She asked to distract herself. She didn't know what was going on initially, she felt heated and restless, but she wasn't behaving radically different than she normally did. She did notice Lapis staring at her in a somewhat uncomfortable way, and while they were watching the show she had scooted closer and kept her arm around her waist.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was ok." Lapis talked, though her mind was clearly on something else. Peridot smelled strange for some reason, she had trouble describing it accurately but it was...sweet? She wrapped her arms around Peridot and sighed, subtly inhaling her scent to further investigate it. "It was a little boring, to be honest." She spoke in a low tone while getting physical with the green gem.

Amethyst, who had dozed off halfway through the episodes suddenly jumped to life.

"Oh, what, is it over already? I was just starting to get into it." She rubbed her eyes hard, trying to remove the sleepies from her eyes. "So, P-Dot, are we going to watch the next one or not? I got a 12 o' clock appointment to eat some garbage and I so totally don't want to miss that if I can help it." Amethyst yawned loudly, clearly not feeling up to moving from the plush couch.

"Uh, we just finished watching it." She looked at Amethyst with a raised eyebrow before squeaking at the feeling of Lapis's soft lips on her neck. "L-Lapis! What are you doing?!" She squirmed in her arms while the blue gem lapped at her skin. She felt the heat in her loins rising up again and she blushed heavily.

"Why?" Lapis planted more soft kisses on her neck. "You smell so good...and I can tell you're in heat." She whispered into her ear while her hands moved down to rub at her ass and thighs. "You don't feel the puddle between your legs?" She teased while moving her other hand to her crotch and rubbing at the wet spot. "For such a smart gem you sure don't pay attention to your cycles." She giggled.

Amethyst, who was mostly just trying to wake up from her lovely nap, wasn't aware of what was happening until she heard Lapis giggle. She glanced over to see Lapis touching Peridot.  
"Woah." Amethyst said, pulling herself up into a sitting position to watch what was happening. "Why are you so wet, Peri? -and... What is that smell?" She had, raising her nose to the air in Peridot's direction. "It smells like honey." She said as she inched closer to Peridot as well.

"N-no, stay away!" Peridot managed to squirm away from Lapis and she ended up on the other end of the couch. "I know I'm in heat, I just didn't think it would start this early." She huffed at her and looked over at Amethyst. "I'm just going through my cycle and it will end soon." She tried to explain, but she found herself growing more aroused at the possibility of two mates and attracting more. "I'll just find a nice quiet place to hide until it's over." She said, despite the stain in her crotch growing darker. Lapis looked down at it and she licked her lips.

"You're so wet, Peri. You want it so bad and you still try to hide it." She chuckled at the sight and she moved to grab her again. "Let's just get it over with, I'll make you feel good and you have a mate for this season." She didn't pay any attention to Amethyst, figuring the stunted Quartz would back off.

"Hey!" Amethyst said loudly, startling Lapis and Peridot both. "If anyone deserves to be her mate, it's me. I've been nothing but nice to her since she got here. Don't forget how you basically hated her for the first few weeks when you moved into the barn with her. Guess who she was hanging out with and picking up all her cool slang from. Yeah, that's right, it's me. So how about I be her mate instead, Lappy?" Amethyst said as she grabbed up the tiny green gem who had scooted towards her in the first place, giving her gentle cheek kisses and hugging her intensely. Her lips slowly finding the lower part of her jaw and her neck while her hands found the waistband of her outfit.

"Ah!" Peridot was surprised at how assertive Amethyst was, especially over something such as this. "W-wait! I can't choose between you two!" She moaned at her touch while trying to get away from her. She inadvertently ground her hips against her friend during her struggle. "Why don't you two give me time to think about it?" She sighed when she felt Amethyst's lips on her jaw. Lapis frowned and glared at Amethyst.

"Yeah? Well you aren't the one that stays with her every day! You don't even hang around long enough to help her with her machines." She wrapped her arms around Peridot from behind, pulling the gem back against her body. The small green gem was sandwiched between both of them now, and she grew even wetter and hotter with their bodies touching against hers. "I'm the best mate for her, I can be with her all the time." She groaned when she rubbed her crotch against Peridot's rear, already thinking of all the ways she would rut into this gem.

"Pft, please. You aren't even a quartz, we have a reputation of being the best mating partners." She glared into Lapis' eyes. She knew it was the smell of Peri's heat making her argue with Lapis, but everything just felt more intense under these circumstances. "I say we let Peridot choose who she wants to mate with. Fair is fair." Amethyst said ruffling Peridot's hair and giving her one last big kiss on the cheek before waiting on a reply from Peri.

"Ermmmm...." Peridot sat there, unsure of what to say to either of them. She valued both of them as friends, but it was hard when she was in heat. Lapis looked real nice and strong, and she had the benefit of being an older, more experienced gem. Maybe she was the fittest one, with her ability to fly and the fact that she was more than willing to fight for her right to mate. On the other hand, there was Amethyst. She had been with her ever since she joined the Crystal Gems and they always would hang out when they could. Amethyst was right, back on Homeworld Quartz gems were usually selected as optimal mating partners, and they generally had the power to amass plenty of mates anyway. She still didn't know what to say, not really wanting to hurt either of their feelings. "I don't know..." She mumbled.

"You don't know?!" What do you mean you don't know?!" Lapis looked outraged at her for a second, not understanding why Peridot wouldn't just pick her. "Look, let me just show you how good of a mate I am." She used her fingers to deftly cut open a slit in her uniform before slipping her hand inside. "Let me show you." She rubbed her finger across Peridot's slit and entrance to draw moans out of her while feeling how wet she was. "Holy shit you're soaking wet." She sighed and kissed the back of her neck. "Just let me mate with you." Her member eagerly slipped out and she immediately started to run it between her legs, giving Amethyst a view of the tip of her cock slipping in and out of Peridot's partially open thighs.

Amethyst took the opportunity to grab Lapis at her weakest point, grabbing her cock in her hand semi-forcefully.

"Hey, Pis-face, she hasn't made her decision yet. You're clearly trying to mush her brain up with your advances. Just give her a second to choose." Amethyst took a nail and dug it into the tip of Lapis' member, causing slight discomfort. "I'm sure my Per-bear will make the right decision."

Lapis winced and glared at Amethyst for taking her cock like that and she growled.

"Look, I've been stuck in that damn mirror thousands of years and shoved inside of Pearl's gem for who knows how long. You think I'm going to pass this up without a fight?" She gripped Peridot tighter and managed to pull herself free from Amethyst's grip. "I'm going to breed her, and breed her good." She moved her hips, nearly slipping herself inside of Peridot's slit. "Isn't that right, Peri?" She growled and gently nipped at her neck. Peridot moaned at the feeling and she found it nearly unbearable. She was about to say something until she looked over at Amethyst.

"I...I don't want to pick one or the other." She panted and reached down to rub at Amethyst's crotch, coaxing her member out as best as she could. "Maybe I can pick both of you?" She hoped they wouldn't start fighting now, it would be the last thing she wanted out of the two. "I want to mate, but I don't want you to hate me..."

Amethyst bit her lip, suddenly liking this new, forward approach from Peridot. She pulled down her leggings so that her member was fully free.

"I guess I wouldn't mind sharing. Besides, how can I say no to a threesome with two of my best friends? Amethyst decided that she would let Lapis go first with Peridot, but wanted to have a little fun. She took one of Peri's thighs in her hands and pushed it upwards so her mouth would have better access to her slit and also Lapis' cock. She took Lapis in one hand and began pumping her slowly while licking Peri from top to bottom, making sure to pause on her clit for a few circles and then rubbing Lapis' appendage close to Peri's entrance, just in far enough to slide right back out.

Peridot grunted in surprise when Amethyst lifted her up, but she was soon moaning and moving her hips from the feeling of her tongue inside of her.

"Amethyst~" She reached down to gently grip at her hair while the gem lapped up her sweet fluids. She looked down at Lapis's head rubbing up against her entrance, just enough for it to poke in before slipping back out again. "Don't tease me." She moaned and encouraged her to do more. Lapis moaned and moved her hips, trying to slide herself back in but with her position it only ended up teasing her more.

"Stop it." She breathed, but she didn't really mean it. She was surprised that Peridot didn't choose her, but she didn't mind it at all. She thrusted more and more while Amethyst kept playing with both of them, feeling her length harden and extend more in anticipation. Lapis eventually slipped the head inside of Peridot, thrusting upward as much as she could to drive herself further in before slipping out again. "Fuck!" She moaned in frustration before trying again and again, receiving only several seconds of pleasure in each moment of contact.

Amethyst giggled, watching Lapis try desperately to get inside of Peridot. So for one last trick, she was going to surprise Lapis. Even though it had grown considerably since she started playing with it, she allowed Lapis' member to slide into her mouth and touch the back of her throat. Feeling all the hot, sticky precum come from her, it drove Amethyst crazy. She began to gently probe Peridot's slit with her fingers in hopes of keeping this charade going on a little longer, loving the feeling of Lapis in her mouth

Lapis moaned and bucked her hip, not initially feeling her teeth while she started to fuck her mouth.

"Oh stars!" She gripped at Peridot's waist while moving to drive herself in deep. Peridot moaned out and grabbed Amethyst's hand, encouraging her to slid more of her fingers in while she watched Lapis's cock slide in and out of Amethyst's mouth.  
"A-Amethyst." She watched the display, growing even wetter and more heated before moving her hips, sliding it against the blue gem's shaft whenever it moved. Lapis was loving this, she was going in as deep as she could while her mind was slowly going blank from the pleasure. It felt soo good, from Peridot's walls seeming to squeeze her on all sides and the intense sucking sensation. She loved the way her cunt rubbed itself along the top of her member while the slimy appendage seemed to wrap around her-

Lapis opened her eyes and she stopped. Gems don't have tongues down there, or do they? She looked down and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Amethyst!" She pulled her member out with an audible pop while pulling Peridot away from her grubby fingers. "Trying to trick me into not mating with her?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nice try, but I'm smarter than that." She wasn't going to wait any further if the purple gem was willing to do that. She moved Peridot so she was straddling directly on her hip and she spread her legs further out, giving Amethyst a nice view of her cock sliding into her entrance as she roughly thrusted up into her. "Fuck!" she moaned out and grabbed her hips again, pushing her down to thrust up as deep as she could within her.

"Haha, I got you good for a while though, Lappy" Amethyst said, grinning ear from ear, proud of how long it took her to realize. Amethyst was starting to feel her cock press uncomfortably on the couch beneath her. She was in a position to pleasure, not to be pleased. She corrected this by kneeling in front of Peri who was getting fucked senseless and grabbed her by her jaw and kissed it gently until her lips were on her ear when she whispered "Now it's your turn". She slowly used her grip on Peri's chin to guide her mouth to her throbbing member and helping Peri get the large object situated in her mouth before slowly starting to pump in and out slowly, not wanting to take things too incredibly fast for what she could assume was the first time Peridot had given a blowjob.

Peridot blushed at the suggestion and she weakly nodded her head, shifting herself to make it easier. She was practically on her hands and knees on the couch now, her lower body balanced on Lapis's hips so she could easily pump herself in and out while her mouth lined up with Amethyst's member. She eagerly opened her mouth and took it in, letting the member go in all the way to the back of her throat. This wasn't Peridot's first time doing this, she had gone into heat several times back at the Homeworld and gems would rut in her with similar positions. She slipped her tongue all around the shaft while thoroughly sucking on her, enough for the gem to derive extreme pleasure out of it. Her moans from Lapis fucking her only added more to it, creating vibrations that rattled up along Amethyst's length for a new kind of sensation. Lapis found her new position much easier to thrust into and she was practically hilting her with each thrust.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck you're a tight gem!" She slapped her ass several times, causing the gem to yelp and try to look back at the other gem. She pushed down on her shoulders to prevent her from doing that, thrusting faster and harder inside of her. Lapis closed her eyes and mindlessly rutted inside of her, slowly working towards an orgasm she hadn't experienced in thousands of years. She worked on edging herself, wanting to last as long as she could before she would shoot a load up into her cunt to flood her womb.

It was then that Lapis felt Amethyst hands on her hair, pulling her head up from looking at Peridot's back, to her eyes. Amethyst let one hand slide down Lapis' face as she sweetly took her in for a gentle kiss during this flurry of pounds, moans, and ecstasy they were sharing. Once Amethyst pulled away, she began playing with Lapis' nipples with her tongue, slowly sucking and biting them to illicit the same yips out of her as Lapis was getting out of Peridot. Amethyst also took the time to reach down and provide the same sort of stimulation to Peridot, kneading one of her nipples at a time, pulling gently and making sure to leave small pinch marks everywhere she went.

Peridot moaned at all of the stimulation, from both of her holes being used to her breasts being thoroughly groped. She moaned out and angled her hips, nearly screaming in ecstasy when Lapis suddenly started to drive her cock into her at a completely new angle. She didn't know how long this would last, but she didn't want it to end, not after feeling her cock slide in and out of her deepest chamber. Lapis groaned and leaned forward, finding it harder and harder to keep a steady rhythm. Once Amethyst started to fully lap at her breasts she started to lose control. Her hips jerked erratically into Peridot, not caring where it hit or what the angle was, she just wanted to thrust and thrust until her hips were sore. Her grips turned tight enough to make her knuckles go white before they suddenly pulled Peridot towards her. Lapis screamed out and suddenly came inside of Peridot, losing all the momentum she built up to convert it into a powerful explosion. She stayed deep within her, giving the smaller gem as much of her thick seed as she could before she desperately moved her hips again, fucking her as long as she could until she was forced to pull back out. Lapis collapsed back onto the couch with a groan, her member spurting out the last of its seed before it fell flaccid between her legs.

"Oh fuck~" She sighed and looked over at Peridot, watching her cum flow back out of her used hole onto the couch below.

Amethyst took the time to lay Peri back on her back so that she could better look at the art that was in front of her. Cum slowly oozing out of Peridot, Amethyst stuck her face back down to taste the new flavor added to the mix. She gently slid up Peri's body , peppering kisses everywhere and lines her cock up against Peridot's used hole, gently sliding in as she makes contact with the tiny gem. Feeling how her walls are already constricting her from her previous orgasm, she can't help but slide in and out of her warm, tight entrance a little bit faster after each thrust.

Peridot blushed at the sight of Amethyst cleaning her up despite the mess Lapis left behind.

"A-Amethyst~" She moaned and leaned back, moaning out and gripping at the couch cushions. As soon as she felt her member slide up inside of her she let out another moan and wrapped her arms around her current lover, moving her hips to match her pace. She shared a deep kiss with Amethyst while occasionally glancing over at Lapis. Lapis looked at them with a tired but satisfied expression. She would have to take Peridot again later tonight, but she was content to just lay back and watch.

Amethyst, unlike Lapis was perfectly fine with taking things slow and sensually getting to both of their climax. Slowly grinding her hips into Peri, licking and sucking on her neck to illicit cute moans and pants, and after a while, Amethyst couldn't stand it anymore even with how slow she was going. She felt the twitch in her hips start to get more fierce, the build up inside her wanting to be let out. She leaned closed to Peri and through gasps said "Now it's my turn. Get ready, Peri, I'm going to breed you as hard as I can."

Peridot nodded and she braced herself, but it was hard to truly prepare for a Quartz rut. She moaned loudly and tensed up as Amethyst drilled into her, doing her best to keep herself upright for the other gem. Peridot had her climax right before Amethyst's and collapsed onto the couch, feeling Amethyst thick member release her heavy load into her body until she too fell on top of her. She groaned once it was all over, looking at the two before the mess on the couch. She could panic over that later, for now she closed her eyes and cuddled with the three on the couch, knowing another session would come soon.


End file.
